Rose (episode)
"Rose" is the first episode of the first series of Doctor Who. Summary Background information Links and references Cast *Doctor Who - Christopher Eccleston *Rose Tyler - Billie Piper *Jackie Tyler - Camille Coduri *Mickey Smith - Noel Clarke *Clive - Mark Benton *Caroline - Elli Garnett *Clive's Son - Adam McCoy *Autons - **Alan Ruscoe **Paul Kasey **David Sant **Elizabeth Fost **Helen Otway *Nestene Voice - Nicholas Briggs Uncredited performers *Noel Clarke as Mickey Smith (Nestene duplicate) Crew *Written by Russell T Davies *Directed by Keith Boak *Produced by Phil Collinson *Autons originally created by Robert Holmes *1st Assistant Director - George Gerwitz *2nd Assistant Director - Steffan Morris *3rd Assistant Director - Dafydd Rhys Parry *Location Managers - **Clive Evans **Rhys Carter *Unit Manager - Lowri Thomas *Production Co-ordinator - Dathyl Evans *A/Production Accountants - **Debi Griffiths **Kath Blackman *Continuity - Sian Prosser *Script Editor - Elwen Rowlands *Camera Operators - **Mike Costelloe **Martin Stephens *Focus Pullers - **Steve Lawes **Mark Isaac *Grip - John Robinson *Boom Operator - Damian Richardson *Gaffer - Mark Hutchings *Best Boy - Peter Chester *Stunt Co-ordinator - Rod Woodruff *Stunt Performers - **Holly Lumsden **Paul Kulik *Choreographer - Ailsa Altena-Berk *Art Department Co-ordinator - Gwenllian Llwyd *Concept Artist - Bryan Hitch *Production Buyer - Catherine Samuel *Set Decorator - Peter Walpole *Supervising Art Director - Stephen Nicholas *Standby Art Director - Julian Luxton *Property Master - Patrick Begley *Construction Manager - Andrew Smith *Standby Props - **Phil Shellard **Adrian Anscombe *Graphic Artist - Jenny Bowers *Wardrobe Supervisor - Yolanda Peart-Smith *Make-Up Supervisor - Linda Davie *Make-Up Artist - Sarah Wilson *Casting Associate - Kirsty Robertson *Post Production Supervisor - Marie Brown *On Line Editor - Matthew Clarke *Colourist - Kai van Beers *2D VFX Artists - **Simon C Holden **David Bowman **Sara Bennett **Alberto Montanes **Jennifer Herbert *3D VFX Artists - **Andy Howell **Chris Tucker **Jean-Claude Deguara **Mark Wallman **Paul Burton **Chris Petts **Porl Perrott *Digital Matte Painter - Alex Fort *Dubbing Mixer - Tim Ricketts *Dialogue Editor - Paul McFadden *Sound FX Editor - Paul Jefferies *Picture Publicist - Francine Holdgate *Finance Manager - Richard Pugsley *Original Theme Music - Ron Grainer *Casting Director - Andy Pryor CDG *Production Accountant - Endaf Emyr Williams *Sound Recordist - Ian Richardson *Costume Designer - Lucinda Wright *Make-Up Designer - Davy Jones *Music - Murray Gold *Visual Effects - The Mill *Visual FX Producer - Will Cohen *Visual FX Supervisor - Dave Houghton *Special Effects - Any Effects *Prosthetics - Millennium Effects *Editor - Mike Jones *Production Designer - Edward Thomas *Director of Photography - Ernie Vincze BSC *Production Manager - Tracie Simpson *Associate Producer - Helen Vallis *Executive Producers - **Russell T Davies **Julie Gardner **Mal Young References 1883; 1912; 1950s; 1963; 1995; 2001; 2004; 2005 A-level; alien; anti-plastic; ape; Arianna; Auton; axe; BBC News 24; bean; beer; Bev; Bible; black pudding; bomb; breast implant; British currency; bronze medal; butcher; car; cat; Central London; champagne; chief electrician; Chinese takeaway; chips; coffee; computer; council; culture shock; Daily Mirror; Daniels family; Debbie; department store; Derek; dioxin; Doctor Who?; double-decker bus; Earth; email; Finch's; Gallifreyan language; gay; Genghis Khan; God; Greek; gymnastics; Heat; Henrik's; Internet; Jericho Street Junior School; Kennedy, John F.; Krakatoa; lamb; London; London Eye; London Transport; lottery; The Lovely Bones; Metropolitan Police; milk; mobile phone; Nestene; Nestene Consciousness; Nestene duplicate; Piccadilly Circus; Pier; pizza; plastic; police box; Powell Estate; President of the United States; protein planet; pub; Queens Arcade; radio; Royal Mail; search-wise.net; Shadow Proclamation; sonic screwdriver; Southampton; star chart; Stone, Jimmy; Suki; Sumatra; tea; telephone; telephone box; television; thought control; Time War; [[RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]]; Tizzano's Pizza Restaurant; toast; toxin; Trafalgar Square; tube station; United Kingdom; warp shunt; Washington, D.C.; wheelie bin; Wilson, H.P. Additional references 14; American Medical Association; ALDO; Arriva; Budweiser; Burger King; Camberwell Green; Chelsea; Clinique; Coca-Cola; Connally, John; Connally, Nellie; Doctor's Guide; Doctor's Guide Publishing; Dolce & Gabbana; EastEnders; Emery, Julie; FA Premier League; Fletcher Morgan; Frith, Fred; Fulham; Green Day; Gudang Garam; Hyde Park Corner; Ixnay on the Hombre; James Howell & Co. Ltd.; Kellerman, Roy; Kennedy, Jacqueline; Lidley, Julian; The Lion King; The Living Plastic Creations of Dr. Rhenborg; Mellor & Luxton; McDonald's; Needle Doctor; Newsweek; Nimrod; The Offspring; Paltrow, Gwyneth; Piccadilly; Pucca; Putney; Samsung; Sebold, Alice; Streatham Garage; TDK; South Kensington; Starbucks; Staywell; Tottenham Court Road Stn; United States law enforcement; Versace Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes